Buffy and Faith Get Lost
by poet84
Summary: After their plane crashes, Buffy and Faith find themselves surrounded by strange and extraordinarty people on an island that is quite unusual itself. Crossover with Bones, Supernatural, Charmed, Leverage, Heroes, Lost, and Buffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, etc. from Buffy, Leverage, Charmed, Lost, Heroes, Bones, and Supernatural belong to their respective owners. Any original characters and plot belong to the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is another story from my TTH account that I am posting here.

Buffy and Faith would be from Season 4 of BTVS except that Faith is not evil.  
Sam and Dean are from the end of Season 1 of Supernatural.  
The Charmed ones are from Season 2 of Charmed.  
It is Season 1 of Lost.  
Hiro and Peter are from the end of season 1 beginning of season 2 except Peter did not end up in Ireland and Hiro is not in the past.  
Brennan and Zack are from pre-season 1 of Bones.  
Elliot, Parker, and Hardison are all from the end of season 2.

Buffy opened her eyes and saw a giant palm tree looming over her. She sat up and looked around. It was like she was in some sort of jungle. She heard some screaming coming from her left somewhere. Then she remembered, where's Faith?

She followed the sound of voices until she came upon a beach and the wreckage that had been their plane. She spotted Faith helping a large man carry a pregnant girl out of harm's way. Before she could get to her there was a call of distress coming from near the water. She jumped in the water and pulled an Asian man from the water. His accent was very rough as he replied, "Thank you."

The wing of the plane began to fall right where Faith was sitting with the pregnant girl. "Faith!" Buffy shouted but she couldn't get to her in time. She ran towards them watching as the wing came crashing down but it didn't land. There was a man with dark hair holding it up. Faith moved the girl and he set the wing down.

There wasn't time to ask how he had stopped the wing from crushing them because there was an explosion from the other side. They heard a woman cry, "Hardison!" and when they reached the other side of the plane they saw a man with long hair trying to lift a beam off of someone but it wasn't budging. Buffy and Faith helped him get it off while a blond woman dragged a man out from under it.

A man came rushing over, "Where is he hurt?"

"My leg man, my leg."

"What do you think you're doing?" The blond girl demanded.

"I'm a doctor. I'm going to use my belt as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding."

She nodded and let him work. There was a loud noise coming from the engine that was still going. A man with light brown hair and a leather jacket was standing in front of it calling out "Sam! Sammy!" when it exploded. Buffy thought he was dead but instead he was standing about 30 feet away next three women with brown hair. They looked like they could have been sisters.

The Asian man Buffy pulled from the ocean and the man with almost black hair came up behind them. "We need to move everybody out of this smoke." They went around grabbing survivors and moving them to the edge of the jungle.

"Dr. Brennan!" Buffy looked over and expected to see the man from earlier but instead it was a woman.

"What is it Zack?"

"I believe this man's femoral vein has been severed."

Buffy watched as they worked on the man to no avail. He died right there on the sand.

That night several fires were started and the survivors gathered around. There weren't very many of them that had survived. There were thirty or so survivors that only had minor injuries and about six that had major injuries. There had been over a hundred people on that flight and thirty-six were all that were still alive.

Now that the craziness was over, Buffy was ready to get some answers. She had witnessed a man hold up an airplane wing by himself, which she wasn't even sure she could have done and a man who should have exploded but ended up 30 feet from where he had been. There was something weird going on here and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

The man with the long hair approached her just then. "I wanna thank you for helping my friend earlier."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"How did ya do it?"

Apparently she wasn't the only one trying to figure out what was going on. "What'd ya mean?"

"I couldn't move that beam, but you and that other girl show up and it lifts right up. I wanna know how you did it."

"I would like to know as well." An Indian man walked up behind her.

"Why don't you guys back off." Faith joined Buffy.

"Who cares how they did it Elliot. The fact is they did and I'm alive." Hardison limped over being held up by the blond girl from earlier. He bent down and grabbed Buffy hand and kissed it followed by Faith's, "Alec Hardison. You're gonna have to forgive Elliot he's been hit in the head too many times."

"I'm about to hit you in the head."

The blond girl held out her hand, "Parker, thanks." She inclined her head toward Hardison to indicate she meant to thank them for him.

"No problem. I'm Buffy and this is Faith."

"You may be able to forget what you have seen, but I cannot."

"I don't see you hassling superman over there. Maybe you should be hounding him." Faith got up in the Indian man's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"He held the wing of the plane up so I could get that girl Claire out from under it."

They all turned to regard the man with the dark hair. He approached them followed by the Asian man Buffy had saved. All of the survivors were listening in on their conversation by now. Some with more interest than others. "My name is Peter Petrelli and this is my friend Hiro Nakamura." Hiro bowed when he was introduced.

"Are you willing to explain how you were able to hold that wing up?"

"It seems as though we all have some explaining to do for our actions today. Seeing as how we might be here a while why don't we introduce ourselves first."

All of the survivors gathered around the largest fire and took turns introducing themselves. There were no last names given until they got to the female doctor. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian and this is my assistant Zack."

Jack stood up to address the entire crowd, "There have been some pretty strange things happening today and I think we all deserve the truth. We may be stuck here for a while and need to be able to trust each other. Now who wants to go first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked around. It appeared that no one wanted to go first. Finally, Peter stood up and addressed his fellow survivors. "About a year ago, there was this eclipse. Afterwards, myself and a few other people we found all realized that we had these…abilities."

Buffy leaned closer, "Abilities? What kind of abilities?"

Hiro stood up next to Peter and answered, "I can control time and space." She watched as he squinted his eyes. The next thing anyone knew he was standing behind her. "See?"

Several people screamed and moved away, but there was a large group of people who, though they were a little taken aback, didn't seem as surprised. Buffy turned back to Peter, "And your ability is like super strength or something?"

"Mine is a little harder to explain. I'm empathic in a way. I absorb the abilities of others. My brother can fly, my niece is indestructible, and there are several others whose abilities I have absorbed including Hiro's."

Faith was interested in seeing this for herself. "Prove it. Fly for us."

He shot up into the air leaving many scared and awed people below him. A few minutes later they saw him coming back down, but something was wrong. He wasn't flying but falling. He hit the ground hard on a piece of debris from the plane. Jack rushed to his side, but he was already getting up pulling a piece of metal from his lower back.

Hiro looked worried, "What happened Peter Petrelli?"

"There's something up there that stopped me. It was like some sort of force field around the island. I couldn't see anything but it felt like I ran into a brick wall." His back was already healed.

Hiro scrunched up his face again but nothing happened this time. "I cannot leave either. I am blocked."

"You telling me there's something trying to keep us here?" Faith looked around as if expecting to see whoever was doing it. That had everyone worried.

"Leo! Leo!" Buffy turned to see one of the brunette sisters standing up. She was having a hard time remembering what her name was though. It started with a P she knew that.

"Who's Leo?" Jack asked her.

The oldest sister stood up and gave her sister a dirty look, "It looks like it's our turn to explain. He's our white lighter. It's like a guardian angel for witches. He usually comes when we call unless whatever is blocking them is blocking our call too."

"Witches!?" The guy in the leather jacket, his name was Dean, stood up followed by his giant of a brother. "Damn it!" They started backing away from the sisters.

"We're not evil," the youngest sister said rolling her eyes, "we protect innocents from demons and warlocks."

His brother Sam stepped forward, "We've dealt with witches before. They're all evil."

"Not us. We fight evil. We didn't sell our souls for our powers, we were born with them."

"I have a friend who's a witch. She's not evil."

Sam and Dean turned to regard Buffy with skeptical looks on their faces. The sisters also looked to her but their looks were ones of thanks. Peter addressed them, "You said you have powers. What are they?"

They exchanged looks. They obviously were not very comfortable with answering, but they finally did. "I have premonitions. My sister Prue can move things with her mind and Piper can freeze things." Prue demonstrated by moving a log into the fire.

"Wicked. I wanna see Willow try that." Everyone was looking at them again. Faith realized that it was their turn to talk, "B and I are slayers. Chosen to fight the good fight against vampires, demons, and whatever other baddies get in our way."

"What do you mean by chosen?" Dean obviously wasn't convinced.

Buffy took over since Faith wasn't the explaining type, "A slayer is a girl who has super strength and fast reflexes. When the old slayer dies a new one is called. There is typically only one, but I technically died once for like a minute, and another slayer was called."

"Yeah and when she bit the dust I got called to the fun. B and I have been together ever since." She put her arm around Buffy who just rolled her eyes. "What about you tall, dark, and delicious? How do you know about witches and stuff?"

"We're hunters. Our mom was killed by a demon when we were kids and we've been looking for the demon that did it ever since."

"We kill as many evil things as we can along the way. We were actually on that plane because we believed there was a demon on it." Sam added.

"And was there?" It was the woman doctor speaking now.

Dean looked her over once before answering, "No."

"I must admit that I find this all fascinating. The Shaolin monks use meditation to harness their Qi which has been known to stop physical harm from occurring to their bodies, but I have never seen a person heal as quickly as you have." She pointed at Peter's back. "Logically, I know that everything I have seen is improbable, yet you have all demonstrated remarkable abilities."

They all stared at her for a few minutes. "What, may I ask, do Shaolin monks have to do with what we have seen exactly?" Sayid asked.

"Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist. She studies bones from ancient cultures to find out what she can about them. She has also lived among many tribes learning about their cultures and how they interact." Zack explained. When he realized that many of them still didn't understand he added, "It's her way of understanding and putting it logically."

Buffy nodded even though she still didn't know what they were talking about. It seemed that everyone was doing the same thing. She turned to Sayid, "What's your story?"

"Compared to everyone else here, I have no story."

Elliot stepped forward, "It may not include demons and super powers, but everyone has a story. I'd say you're from the republican guard."

Sayid turned to face him. His visage had hardened, "And how would you know that?"

"The way you carry yourself. Also, your stance." He was interrupted by Parker and Hardison saying, "It's a very distinctive stance." He gave them a dirty look and they just laughed.

Sayid was staring at Elliot hard not finding the fact that this man knew about him funny. "There are not many men in this world who could tell that about someone from a 'stance'."

"It's my job. It's what I do."

Sawyer decided to enter the conversation, "That's one heck of a talent you got there cowboy. What talent do your friends possess?"

"Well I'm a hacker and Parker here is a thief."

"Hardison!"

"What? They admitted to being witches and super heroes." They all laughed.

"What I don't get is why, if you all have these amazing abilities, you didn't stop the plane from crashing?" Kate was staring at all of them.

Piper spoke first, "I was sitting by the window when we hit turbulence. I hit my head and was knocked unconscious. I don't remember the plane crashing."

"I was asleep. I woke up when the plane lurched. When I realized what was happening the back half of the plane broke off. I couldn't get out fast enough to stop it." Peter hung his head like it was his fault.

"I was going to bathroom when plane broke. I fell and rolled out of plane into ocean."

"Maybe the island wanted us here for a reason." Everyone turned to regard John Locke.

"What do you mean the island wanted us here?" Jack was frustrated with all this talk about magic and demons.

Dr. Brennan added, "The island is inanimate. It doesn't have feelings or thoughts. To say that the island wanted us here is highly illogical."

Locke smiled, "I was paralyzed when I got on that plane. They said that I would never walk again. When that plane crashed here I moved my legs for the first time in years. How do you explain that?"

"It's possible that when the plane crashed it released the pressure on your spinal column giving you feeling in your legs again. If it's true that you were paralyzed, then this might be temporary and you could be causing yourself even greater damage."

"My legs are fine, but let's say you're right. Then how do you explain that a plane carrying so many people with special abilities just happened to crash on this island that appears to have some sort of barrier around it that we cannot get through?"

Nobody had an answer to that one.


	3. Chapter 3

It was obvious that most of the survivors were scared of Buffy and the others. She didn't blame them. It was hard to get her mind around the fact that there were other people out there who fought demons and had special abilities. Giles would have a field day with all of this. She wished she could get a hold of him. If anyone could explain what was going on then he could.

They were all settling down to bed when a loud rumbling came from the jungle. It was followed by trees crashing to the ground and some eerie high pitched wail. All of the survivors gathered together to see what it was. Whatever it was, Buffy did not like the sound of it.

Peter flew up into the air to see if he could get a look at what was causing all of the destruction. When he came back down everyone surrounded him to find out the answer, "All I saw was black smoke and then it disappeared."

Dr. Brennan was the first to respond, "Smoke can't cause that kind of damage. It's nothing but a visible suspension of carbon or other particles in air, typically one emitted from a burning substance. You must have overlooked something."

Parker smiled, "I find smoke comforting."

"Okay…Whatever it is we need to figure it out so we can fight it or avoid it." Buffy turned to regard Sam. He and his brother may not be super human but they were brave and apparently fought demons all the time. Her respect of them went up a notch.

Kate seemed shocked, "You want to go track that thing down?"

"Of course," Dr. Brennan didn't seem to understand why they wouldn't want to. "Who knows what we might discover. It could be a species thought to be extinct or a completely unknown species."

Faith laughed. "If we went after this thing you wouldn't be coming with us."

"Why not exactly? If we run into an indigenous tribe I may be able to communicate with them."

"We're going after a giant smoke monster. Do you speak smoke monster?"

"I don't believe there is a 'smoke monster' nor do I think that they would have a language that we could understand if they did exist."

"It was a joke. Is this chick for real?"

"Her point is," Buffy approached the doctor, "that it's gonna be dangerous. We have had to deal with some pretty major stuff. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Jack approached Buffy, "What about all of the people that you are going to leave behind? What if that thing comes here while you are all out hunting it?" There was no fear in his voice. It was like he wanted to make sure that she thought about all possibilities.

"My sisters and I will stay behind." Prue stepped around Faith to join the conversation. "From the sound of it, that thing might be magic. If it is, we may be the best equipped to stop it."

"And we're supposed to trust you?"

"Dean!"

"What Sammy? They're witches."

"Like we said before, we're good witches. We're the frickin' charmed ones. Unlike you, it's our destiny to fight demons." Buffy liked Phoebe. She had guts.

His voice was dripping with sarcasm when he replied, "Just to be safe, my brother and I'll hang back and keep an eye on you. You can try and convince us of how good you are."

Dean walked away. His brother turned to follow him, but stopped next to the sisters. "I'm sorry about my brother. He doesn't trust people and the only witches we've ever met have been evil." The sisters just nodded at him.

Before he could leave Buffy stopped him, "Take it from me, things aren't always what they seem. I knew a vampire with a soul who helped people and one of my best friends is a witch who wouldn't hurt a fly. Not all demons are necessarily evil, but I agree that most of them are."

"A vampire who helped people?" Sam highly doubted that.

Faith answered him, "Yeah Angel was cursed by gypsies. He's pretty cool." Sam raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and walked away.

"Now that we know who'll stay, who's going to go?"

"How about you guys deal with that tomorrow?" Kate stood up and moved closer to Jack, "Right now we need to worry about keeping everyone safe through the night."

"Parker and I can take the first watch."

"I will take the second watch." Sayid moved toward the group. Locke heard them assigning watch duty and volunteered to take the second watch with Sayid.

"Good now that that is settled, we can get some sleep. Wake us up if you need us." Buffy and Faith laid out on a piece of debris to sleep.

"You really trust them to keep watch?"

Buffy glanced back toward the group. "I trust them to scream if anything scary comes near."

"Guess that's gotta be good enough."


	4. Chapter 4

_Buffy sat on a beach next to a man dressed in white. They were playing a game with white and black stones, but she couldn't tell if she was winning or losing. She looked to study his face. He was blond with a scruffy beard. He seemed young, but for some reason she knew that he was much older than his looks let on._

"Are you enjoying yourself Buffy?"

"I don't know. Do I know you?"

"Yes you do, but you probably don't remember. You were very young when we met."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob."

"Where are we Jacob?"

He gestured around him, "This is my home."

There was a loud rumbling from behind the man. Buffy stood up and looked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from the jungle. Jacob didn't seem to notice. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about that. It can't hurt me."

"Can it hurt me?"

He looked up into her eyes and smiled, "It will kill you if given the chance. Do not be tempted." 

Buffy sat straight up. She looked at Faith who was still sleeping soundly. The sun was starting to rise so she got up instead of trying to go back to sleep. What was that dream about? Was it one of her slayer dreams?

She wandered around for a little while before settling down on the beach overlooking the ocean. Watching the waves crash back and forth made her remember when she was a little girl and her parents would take her to the beach to play. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn to acknowledge them.

Parker sat down next to her. Neither one of them talked, they just sat in companionable silence. After about an hour Parker finally looked at her and said, "Don't die today. That would be sad." Buffy didn't know what to say to that but Parker just smiled, slapped her on the back, and walked away.

Buffy was still wondering what just happened when Elliot came over to her. "Parker doesn't normally warm up to people. It's weird that she would even try to talk to you."

"Is she always so…"

"Yeah. She's crazy and a little annoying sometimes, but you get used to it…somewhat." He walked away from her to join Hardison and Parker by a fire.

She noticed Jack, Kate, and another guy heading for the jungle. She ran to catch them before they got too far. "Where are you guys going?"

"I think I know where the cockpit landed. I saw some smoke over that way."

"We're going to go see if we can find a transceiver to call for help."

"Are you nuts? Were you not here last night?"

"Yeah we were, which is all the more reason to try and get off this island as fast as possible."

"What if that thing comes after you?"

"I will go with doctor." They turned to see Hiro get up from his place on a log.

"Fine, but let's hurry. I wanna get back as soon as possible." Hiro bowed and followed the group into the jungle.

Buffy wasn't sure if this was much better but at least Hiro could teleport. She was going to go back and wake up Faith when she ran into Peter. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to go look for whatever caused that noise last night."

"Yeah, I'll go wake up Faith."

He put his arm up to stop her, "It might be easier if only two of us went. That way I can fly us over there to see if we can track it. It would be quicker."

She knew Faith wouldn't be too happy about being left out, but she didn't really care right now. She wanted to get this done and over with. "Alright let's go." As they were flying over the camp she saw Faith flirting with that guy Elliot. Maybe she wouldn't be so pissed about missing out on tracking this thing.

They searched the entire area where Peter had seen the black smoke but there was nothing. It was hard to find any tracks due to the torrential downpour. They were going to give up and head back to camp when they heard the noise again followed by screaming. Peter grabbed Buffy and took off in the direction of the noise.

They saw the black smoke that Peter had been talking about. Something flew out of it and it disappeared. When they went to investigate they found what they were assuming was the pilot of their plane. He had been mangled and was covered in blood. Whatever it was they were tracking had to be humungous to throw a full grown man in the top of a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the crash site Buffy went looking for Faith but found the weird doctor lady's assistant instead. He was inspecting one of the bodies with a curious look on his face. "Hey, Zack right?"

"Mmh."

"Is everything okay?"

"Does this man look familiar to you?"

She looked at the man's face, "Ugh…he was on the plane right?"

"Yes he was, but my point was that he was alive when we landed. I would have to wait for Dr. Brennan to be sure, but I believe this man has only been dead for about seven hours."

"Where is Dr. Brennan so we can find out for sure? I don't know about you, but I so don't wanna deal with a killer as well as a giant monster that can disappear without a trace."

"She went with your friend to see if they could get a signal on that transceiver. So you were unable to find out what that thing was?"

"Nope, but they found the transceiver so we should be off this creepy island in no time."

Zack didn't look so sure, "If you say so."

Before she could ask him what he meant by that they were interrupted by Jack, "Zack, I'm about to pull the shrapnel out and I could use your help."

"Me!? I would not feel comfortable dealing with a living person. I'm more comfortable around bones."

"I could help. I have quite a bit of experience patching up wounds."

"Let's go."

Buffy held the marshal down while Jack removed the shrapnel. He came around and started asking about some woman. "So it was a woman who was wearing the handcuffs that Michael found."

Buffy looked up to see Hurley holding some pill bottles. "What are you talking about? What handcuffs?"

Jack grabbed the bottles that Hurley had in his hand. Hurley said, "Sorry man," then turned to Buffy and replied, "Yeah he was in the jungle looking for his kid and found some handcuffs on the ground."

This new information gave Buffy something to think about. Could the person the marshal was escorting be the one that killed that guy? She decided not to say anything because she didn't want to worry anyone until she knew what was going on. The last thing they needed was everyone panicking because there was a killer on the island on top of everything else.

As soon as Faith returned with Dr. Brennan and the rest of the group Buffy pulled them over to Zack and the body he found. They explained to Dr. Brennan and Faith what they thought. While she was looking over the body Faith explained about the polar bear attack and the French woman's transmission. "Seriously? What is a polar bear doing in a jungle?"

"Got me B. This place is crazy."

Dr. Brennan interrupted them, "Zack was right. This man was killed recently. The amount of rigor mortis suggests that he was killed at approximately 2a.m."

"So someone killed him?"

"It's hard to determine with all of the flesh on the bones, but yes, I believe he was murdered. It appears that his trachea has been crushed."

"Oh goodie, we gotta look over our shoulders for psychos now too?"

Buffy stayed quiet but felt the same way as Faith. They were stuck on some freaky island that had monsters made out of smoke, mystical barriers, and now a murderer. They heard a gunshot coming from the other side of camp and hurried over toward the tent Jack was using for an infirmary.

There was screaming coming from inside. All of the survivors were gathering around the tent. Sawyer had a gun in his hand and was being pushed out of the tent by Jack. "What happened!?"

"I was trying to put him out of his misery."

"He shot the marshal in the chest but missed his heart. Now it'll take hours for him to die and he'll be in even more pain than he was."

Faith pushed passed the two men and into the tent. There was a faint crack that came from the tent and the marshal's screams stopped. Faith stepped out of the tent and punched Sawyer in the mouth. She probably would have killed the hick if it hadn't been for Buffy stopping her. Elliot grabbed the gun from Sawyer and dismantled it in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Sawyer by the front of his shirt, pulled him up to his feet and slammed him up against a tree, "If you pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself."

Sawyer pushed him off and walked away. Buffy nodded toward Elliot, "Maybe you should keep that thing. It looks like you know how to use it."

"I don't like guns."

"I'll take it!"

Parker reached for the gun but Elliot held it back, "I am not giving you a gun."

"Fine. I prefer to taser people anyway." She pulled the taser she had been hiding in her back pocket out and gave it a loving look then walked away.

Faith walked away and was followed by Buffy. She stopped and sat down on some rocks looking out to the ocean. "Are you okay Faith?"

"Five by five B."

"Don't give me that crap. You just killed that guy."

"It was either that or he suffer. Which would you prefer?"

"I'd prefer to be back in Sunnydale. At least everything made sense there. We knew what we were fighting most of the time and if there was something we didn't understand Giles would tell us. Here we have no idea what we're up against, we're stuck on an island that we can't seem to get off, and there's a killer on the loose to top it off."

"Yeah I'd rather be in Sunnydale too." She looked around, "You gotta admit though, there are some choice hotties here. If we're gonna be stuck on an island at least there's some man candy to keep us occupied."

Buffy laughed but agreed. If she was going to be stuck on this island she might just have to take advantage of the fact that there were some gorgeous guys stuck with her. She could think of some worse things.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Buffy pulled Faith and Dr. Brennan aside to tell them about the handcuffs that were found. "The marshal that had the shrapnel in his chest was transporting a female prisoner. I think that might be who killed that guy Zack found. What do you think Dr. Brennan?"

"You can call me Brennan. To assume that the prisoner is the murderer is conjecture and I only deal in facts. It is just as possible that we are not alone on this island and that those native to this island killed that man. With everything that has happened since our crash I wouldn't rule out any possibilities as of yet."

"Well I for one am not about to lower my guard. You and I should switch off watching over the camp. If anything funny goes down, I want someone I trust watching my back."

Buffy agreed, "I'll take the first watch."

Buffy was surprised to find Parker sitting at the edge of the camp with her taser in her lap. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Can't sleep. Too many people." She looked up at Buffy, "I'm not good with people."

"Have you seen anything out there?"

"Nothing. There had been some noises from animals for a while, but I haven't heard anything for the last few minutes. It just got really quiet." She leaned toward Buffy, "Eerily quiet."

Buffy sat there listening for a few minutes but heard nothing. She was about to ask Parker a question when she heard whispering. She couldn't understand what was being said but she definitely heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know. It sounds like people whispering." All of a sudden there was a scream from the other side of the camp. Buffy ran as fast as she could followed by Parker. Forms were emerging from the trees and grabbing people. Buffy slammed her fist into the nearest attackers face but didn't stop to finish him. She saw a huge fireball come from Peter's fist and incinerate a small group. _How did they sneak up on us?_

Someone slammed into Buffy knocking her to the ground. She got up and faced a man wearing hand stitched clothing. She did a roundhouse kick to his face and went to punch him when he looked up. His eyes turned jet black and he smiled. She heard Sam Winchester yell "Demons!" but they didn't look like any demons she was used to.

The man she was facing took a step towards her and seemed to freeze in place. She turned to see Piper by one of the fires they had lit. Her sister Phoebe was fighting with a woman a little ways down the beach, but Prue was nowhere to be seen. She turned back towards the man in front of her, grabbed his neck, and twisted until it snapped. Next to her Parker was putting her taser to work on anyone who got too close.

She saw one of the demons approaching Brennan and went to help her, but soon realized the doctor didn't need any help. Brennan kicked the demon in the stomach, grabbed it's head, and slammed it into her knee. Dean was holding one of the demons down on the ground while Sam read from a book. Black smoke flew out of him and he went limp.

Buffy turned to see a demon plunge their hand into Sawyer's chest and pull out his heart. When the demon's hand emerged from his chest she saw that it was actually a wicked looking claw. She ran toward the demon but it disappeared. It was like it just shimmered out of existence. All around her the demons were disappearing left and right. She saw the demon whose neck she snapped get up and disappear too.

The fight had only lasted a few minutes but several people were dead. Elliot was hunched over clutching at his side where you could see blood seeping through his fingers. It took a few minutes for everyone to get moving again because they were all in shock. Jack and Brennan rounded up the wounded to take them to the infirmary while Peter and Hiro gathered the newest casualties and piled them up.

"Well that was fun." Buffy looked at Parker. She would have been surprised if it had been anyone else who said it, but she was beginning to understand that that was just how Parker was.

After Jack patched up the wounded he called everyone together for a meeting. "Somebody wanna explain what happened tonight?"

Phoebe was the first one to respond, "I had a premonition that we were going to be attacked. I barely had enough time to let out a scream before they were here."

Prue added, "They were demons."

Dean got up in her face, "And where were you while we were being attacked? I didn't see you fighting."

"She was protecting us." Claire was sitting off to the side with Hardison and Zack. "She's the reason I'm not dead."

"Oh. Okay."

"How are we supposed to fight off demons? I know I'm not superman. I don't have super strength, I can't fly." Hardison turned to Zack, "Can you fly?"

"We're not super heroes but we still fight demons." Sam answered.

"How, as humans, do you fight demons?" Kate asked.

"Have you ever seen the exorcist?" She nodded. "That's how, but it didn't work on all of them."

Phoebe joined the conversation, "That's because not all of them were demons possessing humans. Some of them were actual demons. There's a difference."

Sayid was standing with his arms crossed next to Jack, "And how are we supposed to tell the difference?"

"Yeah, because slayer strength only seems to work on the real demons." Buffy added.

"Holy water is an easy way to tell the difference. If someone is possessed it will burn their skin."

Faith put her arm on Dean's shoulder, "You got a supply of holy water there cutie cause I left mine at home."

"No but we can make some if we can get some fresh water. Salt water won't work."

"Our water supply is limited and we need it for people to drink or they will die from dehydration." Sayid pointed out.

"Then we'll have to find some water that we can use on the island." Jack stepped toward Dean, "If we can find a water supply that's useable will that be enough to stop them?"

Sam answered instead, "No, but it will help stop them long enough for you to perform an exorcism."

Faith snorted, "Yeah, because we all know how to do that."

"I have the exorcism ritual in this journal. I can teach it to a few people. It's in Latin so it might take some time to learn."

"I speak Latin. And while I don't believe in exorcism, or religion as a whole, I would be willing to learn if it will help."

"I will help as well, but unlike Dr. Brennan I am not physically capable of repelling a normal person let alone a demon so I would need help keeping it away from me."

Buffy had a plan, "What we can do is separate all of the humans without abilities into groups around you guys. They can help keep the demons that are possessing people at bay with the holy water while you exorcise them. The pure demons you can leave to the rest of us." She turned to the witches, "Is there a spell you guys can do that will warn us if they come back. I don't want us to be caught with our pants down again."

"Yeah we can work something out." The sisters separated themselves to work out a spell.

"Good. We need to find some water that we can use, not just for the holy water, but that we can drink. Sayid made a good point; it will be useless to fight off these demons just to die of thirst. Also, we need to find a more defensible spot. I don't like being out in the open."

The sisters returned, "We should be okay now. We cast a spell that will block any demons from shimmering in. If they do come back a loud noise will sound."

Jack stood up, "Alright, I want everyone to get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Faith joined Jack, "I'm gonna take over watching the perimeter. I need a couple of volunteers to join me." Sayid and Hardison volunteered to keep watch. Buffy went to the piece of debris that her and Faith were using as a make-shift bed and laid down. She knew she was going to have a hard time getting to sleep, but felt better that Faith was watching over things.


	7. Chapter 7

_Buffy watched the waves crash to shore. It was peaceful sitting there with Jacob. She felt safe and happy. On the horizon she saw clouds forming. "Do you think the storm will hit us?"_

"Storms are inevitable."

She turned to face him, "Will it be bad?"

He smiled at her, "That depends on you."

Buffy was about to ask him what he meant by that when she heard the whispers. It was faint and she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes, they enjoy the fear it evokes in people."

"Who are 'they'?"

"The demons. He began drawing them in because he believed that they could free him. Instead they were trapped too."

"Who is he?"

Jacob just smiled. Buffy was surprised to see a man in black hand-stitched clothing standing behind Jacob leering at her. Buffy wasn't sure why, but she got an overwhelming sense of fear while looking at the man. He scared her. He moved toward her and she turned to run. She only made it a few feet when she tripped and fell into an open grave. She clawed her way out of the grave and saw Sawyers body on the sand in front of her. His blood was seeping out of his chest spelling out 'I'm coming for you' in the sand. Buffy screamed.

When she sat up she realized that Faith, Hardison, and Sayid were standing over her. Her face flushed when she realized that she must have been screaming in her sleep. "You okay there Buffy?" Hardison asked.

She wasn't sure how to answer. _Was she okay?_ When she didn't answer Faith asked her, "Was it a slayer dream?"

"I don't know."

"What is a slayer dream?" Sayid asked.

Buffy still wasn't speaking so Faith answered, "Slayers sometimes have these dreams that are prophetic." She turned back to Buffy, "What was it about?"

Buffy realized that she hadn't told Faith about her first dream so she recounted both dreams. It took her a few minutes to get it out. She was having a hard time describing the man in black and the message spelled out in Sawyer's blood. When she finished they all sat staring at her.

The sun peaked over the horizon. For a moment the light was blinding. Around them people were starting to wake up which caused their little group to stir. Buffy and Faith shared a look, "What do we do if it was a slayer dream and some big bad demon is controlling the others?"

Faith smiled, "We do what we do best B. We hunt it down and kill it."

Buffy wanted to smile, but the fear she felt in her dream would not leave her. Hardison and Sayid didn't look like they were too confident either.

When they were all finally awake Hurley and Hiro began passing out food. Buffy took the food she was given and sat next to Parker. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, but knew that they expected her to be there to help make decisions. Jack and Faith began sorting everyone out into groups. Buffy remained silent until she heard them say that Jack would be one of the people with Brennan fighting the demons. "You don't want both doctors together. What if something happens to their group and they both get killed?"

When they took her suggestion she sank back into silence. Dean and Sam walked up followed by Brennan and Zack each holding a piece of paper. "We've got them covered. You figure out who's gonna be with who?"

"Yeah, we've got Kate, Elliot, and Hurley with Zack; Charlie, Locke, and Parker are with Brennan; and Sayid, Jack, and Hardison are going to be with Sam."

"What about me?"

"You're gonna be fighting with us. That way if we need to exorcise a demon then we'll have you." Faith smiled at him.

Claire cleared her throat, "What am I going to be doing?"

"You should stick with us. My sisters and I can keep you safe." Dean rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"Now that we got that all squared away, we need to worry about finding water and somewhere we can stay that can be easily defended."

"That's not all we need to find."

"What are you talking about Hurley?"

"The food that we passed out this morning was the last of it."

"I can take care of the food. There are wild boar on this island. We can hunt."

Everyone turned to regard Locke. "How are you planning on killing them when you find them?"

He placed a large metal suitcase on the ground in front of them. He opened it to reveal an array of hunting knives. "With these."

Hardison looked over at Locke, "Who are you man?"


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy was beginning to relax finally. She was enjoying walking through the woods with Parker and Hurley. They had yet to find anywhere that would work for their new camp, but her companions were interesting. Hurley had a very upbeat attitude that seemed to rub off on the two women. Parker was, in Buffy's opinion, insane but it was comforting. She said what was on her mind no matter how crazy anyone thought it was.

"You said you were a thief right?" Parker looked at Hurley and nodded, "What kind of stuff do you steal?"

"I stole the Hope Diamond once because I was bored. I used to steal all kinds of things, but that was before we started working with Nate. Now I steal to help people."

Buffy looked at her confused, "Who's Nate? Was he on the plane?"

"No. He and Sophie are still in Boston. We went to do some recon on our next mark. The guy was a real creep."

"What did he do to make him such a creep?"

"He stole almost two hundred thousand dollars from our clients, not to mention, stealing money from hundreds of other people over the years. We also found out he tried to kill his own son after he saved the creeps life."

"See this is why I prefer demons. Most of the time there is no middle ground, they just wanna kill you. You have the occasional demon that isn't evil, but for the most part they are."

Parker smiled, "I prefer money."

"Yeah…I prefer good, human people." Buffy and Parker laughed followed by Hurley. Hurley pointed over Parker's shoulder, "Look, caves."

They turned around and saw what Hurley was pointing at. There were caves that were somewhat sheltered by trees. Buffy led the way in case there was anything in there. Between the polar bear that Faith saw, the demons that attacked them, and her dreams she wasn't going to take any chances.

Faith held the knife with cool familiarity. There was a point in time that she considered giving in and becoming evil. If it hadn't been for Angel and Buffy she would have. Now, she was trekking through the jungle with an eccentric old man. She laughed at the turn her life had taken. Locke turned to regard her but she just shook her head.

Locke raised a hand to stop her. He bent down to look at something on the ground and ushered her forward. She knelt down beside him, "Tracks. They should be around here." He gestured to her and pointed to a tree. He moved off in the opposite direction leaving her wondering what it was she was supposed to be doing.

She was standing there alone for about ten minutes when she heard a rustling coming from the right. She crouched down ready to attack whatever it was when something came at her from behind. She turned to see a large boar bearing down on her. She cocked her arm to throw her knife but the boar grunted and fell to the side with a knife sticking out of its neck.

She turned and saw Locke step out from behind a tree. "I was bait?"

He smiled, "I knew you could take care of yourself."

She considered walking over and breaking his jaw, but decided not to. Yeah she had come a long way.

Peter woke up to a loud screeching noise causing his head to throb. At first he wasn't sure what could be making that sound, but then he remembered the witch's spell. He jumped up and ran for the nearest demon. Before he could attack he was hit from behind with a fireball. His back was healing even as he was getting up to unleash a fireball of his own. When he turned to release it he watched the demon explode instead. The Halliwell sisters were standing protectively over the human survivors casting spells and using their abilities to fight off the demons.

He went invisible and walked into the middle of a group of demons. He released the fireball he had planned to use on the other demon. They were all incinerated in the blast. He turned to see Hiro appear about twenty-five feet away. Hiro smiled at Peter and waved. That was when Peter saw black smoke come out of the jungle and form into a man dressed in all black and an evil look on his face. He tried to call out to Hiro, but was too late. The man turned back into the smoke and surrounded him. When the smoke disappeared again Hiro was standing there with his back to Peter.

"Hiro!" Peter grabbed him and turned him around. He jumped back when he looked at what had been Hiro's face. The flesh had been ripped off of the left half of his face exposing bone and muscle and blood was covering the front of him. Peter caught his friend as he fell. Behind him a woman screamed. He turned to see Prue looking at him, but there was something wrong. Her head was completely twisted around and she was looking at him over her back. Her body fell in the sand at her sister's feet. Around him the demons began disappearing. It was like they had gotten what they came for.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los Angeles, CA_

Press conference for Oceanic flight 815

Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz and Joyce sat near the back of the gathering waiting for information on Buffy and Faith. Next to Willow sat a woman who looked about her age, with black hair and a pale face. She seemed uncomfortable to be there. "Was someone you knew on the plane too?" She knew it was a dumb question but thought it would be a good way to get the conversation going.

"Not really. I know it might seem weird but I think I had sisters on that plane."

"You think you had sisters on it?"

She seemed self conscious, "I was adopted when I was a baby. After my parents died I went looking for my birth parents. I am pretty sure that I found my birth mother, but she is dead. Her daughters were on the plane."

"My best friend and another friend of ours were on it. When the plane didn't show, we called the airline to find out what happened and if it was delayed. They told us about this press conference."

"I found out that the Halliwell sisters were on this plane. I came to find out what happened exactly."

A man standing over their shoulder drew in a deep breath. _Was it true? Was there another charmed one?_ He stepped into a janitor's closet and orbed out.

"Can it be true?" Leo asked.

Remus nodded, "We have conferred with Patty Halliwell and it is."

"How is that possible? How did we not know about this?"

"As you know from you relationship with Piper, witches and white lighters are not supposed to fall in love."

"She fell in love with her white lighter?" Leo couldn't believe that this was possible.

"There are much bigger problems to worry about right now Leo. It is bigger than the disappearance of the charmed ones. Paragons of good have disappeared from across the world. We cannot tell if they are dead or simply cloaked from us, but we must find out what is happening. The world will be a far darker place without them in it."

"How do we find them if they're cloaked from us?"

"Each of them was traveling on the same plane as the charmed ones. Find that plane and you will find them."

Leo returned to the conference just as it was ending. He wasn't sure how he was going to find the plane on his own so he decided to enlist some help. "Willow!"

The redheaded woman turned to regard him. "Hi…Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you."

She looked at him puzzled for a moment before Paige touched her on the arm, "It was nice meeting you Willow and thanks."

"You too Paige!"

"Wait," he grabbed her arm to stop her, "I need your help too."

"For what? And who are you?"

"I'm Leo. I need your help to find your sisters."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a witch just like Willow."

Willow's eyebrows raised so high they almost touched her hair, "I'm no witch mister!" Giles, Oz, Xander, and Joyce all gathered around Willow.

Xander put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay there Will?"

"Look I know all about you. I'm your white lighter. It's like a guardian angel for witches."

Giles' eyes lit up, "I've read about those! How very interesting to meet one in real life."

"Cool! Where are your wings? Shouldn't you have wings?"

"Can we go someplace and talk?"

Paige backed away from them, "You can go anywhere you want, but I'm jumping off the crazy train."

"Paige, don't you want to know about your family? You have three sisters that need your help right now."

She paused for a second. She did want to know, but she wasn't so sure about all this witch stuff. "Fine, but anything weird and I'm out."


	10. Chapter 10

_Los Angeles, CA_

Press conference for Oceanic flight 815

"Congressman!" Nathan turned to see the head of the airline running towards him, "I just wanted to tell you that we are doing all we can to find your brother, but we have had no luck yet. If we don't find the crash site soon there won't be much hope."

"I understand, thank you." He shook the man's hand and walked away to join Claire, Noah Bennet, Kaito Nakamura, and his mother.

Claire was talking when he walked up, "You know Peter is still alive."

Angela Petrelli's eyes were puffy and slightly red, but her pride would not allow her to seem weak in front of anyone, "If Peter were alive he would have come home by now. We have to accept the fact that he may not be coming home."

"What if they time traveled and can't get back? It's happened before."

Nathan placed his hand on Claire's shoulder, "Claire, I want to believe that Peter is alright too, but we all must be prepared in case he and Hiro don't return."

For the first time since the beginning of the press conference Kaito spoke up, "Hiro will return. I will wait for him as long as it takes."

"Then you are a fool. I cannot see them anymore. They have no futures." Angela walked away from them and out the door.

Noah wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Don't worry Claire bear. We won't give up until we know they are really gone."

"Thanks dad."

It took Bobby a minute before he could get up. The boys were gone and he had no idea where John was or how to get a hold of him. He was feeling guilty. It was his fault they were on that plane. He should have gone instead of sending those two idgits.

He was getting up when he overheard the couple in front of him talking.

_I think they're looking in the wrong area._

What do you mean Nate?

I mean what if the plane wasn't on course when it went down?

All that would mean is that they have even more area to cover to find them. The woman sniffled.

Sophie, I think I could figure out where they are if we can get a little more information.

You would need to be FBI or Homeland Security to get the information we need, and while I am capable of impersonating them, we would need Hardison to get us badges and create alias's.

Bobby interrupted, "What information do you need?"

The man, Nate, turned to regard him, "Excuse me?"

"I've got two boys on that plane that I need to find one way or another. If you tell me what information you need I might be able to get it for ya."

"I'm Sophie, and this is Nate. What's your name?"

He contemplated lying to them, but decided against it, "Bobby."

"How are you going to help us get the information we need?" Nate was obviously skeptical.

He pulled a couple of badges out of his jacket pocket, "Do you want to be FBI or Homeland Security?"

Sophie smiled, "You're a grifter."

"Something like that."

Nate's suspicion seemed to disappear, "Let's go steal us a plane crash." He got up and walked away.

Sophie smiled and got up, but Bobby was confused, "What?"

"Dr. Temperence Brennan is a world renowned anthropologist working with the Jeffersonian! I demand you give us some answers!"

"Calm down Dr. Goodman." Seeley Booth flashed his badge to the men, "Special agent Seeley Booth. Dr. Brennan is an FBI consultant and we would appreciate any information you could give us on this plane crash."

"I'm sorry agent Booth, but we are unable to give out information until Homeland Security has arrived."

A woman walked up at that moment, "Agent Ramona White with Homeland Security. I believe you have some information for me?"

"Agent White, I'm agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. One of our consultants was on that plane and I was hoping you would allow me to accompany you." He gave her his most charming smile which wasn't hard because she was very beautiful.

"Very well, but you have no authority here. You will listen to what I have to say and if I receive any trouble from you I will have you thrown on a plane back to Washington." At that she turned and entered a back room followed by Booth.

Xander wandered away from the group to find a bathroom. He had finally located it when he overheard a conversation between an older man in horn-rimmed glasses and a young blond girl. _What about that girl that can find anyone wherever they are in the world?_

Molly Walker?

Yeah her! Can't we ask her to find Peter and Hiro? She looked pathetic.

_Let me call Parkman. _

The man walked away to make his call and Xander approached the girl, "Did you just say that you know a girl that can find anyone, anywhere?"

Her eyes got big, "No."

"Xander," He turned to see Willow approaching him, "we have an idea of how to find them. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try." She noticed the girl, "Hi. I'm Willow."

She looked uncomfortable, "Claire."

"It appears Claire here knows someone that could find them too, but she wants to deny it." Xander turned and smiled at Claire hoping that she would relax. It seemed to work.

"Is she a witch too? Or is she one of the other 'paragons of good' that Leo was talking about? This is so exciting! Don't you think?"

Claire's face twisted up in confusion, "What do you mean 'paragon of good'?"

The man with the glasses returned, "Claire, we need to go."

"Dad, I think they what's going on!"

He appraised them with his eyes then returned his gaze to his daughter, "What do you mean?"

"How about you follow us back to our friends and we can explain. That way we don't have to repeat it."

He nodded and they followed Xander and Willow to the other side of the hanger.

Nate waited with Bobby while Sophie entered the backroom with the FBI agent. "Apparently your badge was authentic enough."

"Never let me down before."

"What do you use all of the badges in your pocket for?"

"What do'ya use your alias's for?" Bobby really didn't want to tell this man too much information.

"Fair enough."

Nate turned back to watch the door. Bobby kinda liked this guy. He didn't push for information which was good. He couldn't handle the truth of what Bobby did.


	11. Chapter 11

_Island_

Buffy, Parker, and Hurley heard screaming as they approached the beach. They nearly ran over Faith and Locke in their rush to get to the others. "What's going on B?" Buffy just shrugged. She had a feeling that whatever happened, it wouldn't be good.

As they broke through the trees they saw Piper push Peter, "You have to save her!"

"Don't you think I wanna save my friend too!? I can't! Time travel is hard to control and I've never done it before! If I tried to save them it could cost the rest of us our lives!"

"I don't care! I need her!" Piper broke down.

"Piper, he's right. I want her back too, but we can't take the risk of it causing even worse problems."

"What happened?" Buffy looked around and saw three more bodies.

Dean answered, "Demons attacked while you were gone. They killed the Chinese guy and the older witch."

Peter shot Dean a dirty look, "He was Japanese and they had names. Hiro and Prue."

"Right, sorry. Anyway they're dead."

"What about that spell you put up to warn us if any demons came around?" Faith asked.

Phoebe looked at her with blood shot eyes, "It worked. It just didn't give us a lot of time."

Jack and Brennan walked up with their hands covered in blood, "We have stabilized the injured, but they will be more susceptible to infection here on the beach." She walked up to Buffy, "Were you able to find a suitable location?"

Buffy didn't realize that Brennan was talking to her until Hurley answered, "We found some caves that have a water supply. There's enough room for everyone."

She added, "They're more defensible than staying here on the beach."

Piper spoke up, "I won't leave my sister."

"We can bury her. We can bury them all." She looked up into Peter's eyes and nodded.

Peter had used his telekinetic ability to make the burial easier. After an hour, the survivors all stood in front of the graves of their friends, family, and fellows from Oceanic flight 815. For a while there was no sound except the quiet weeping from those who knew the dead. Dean approached Piper and Phoebe, "I'm sorry about your sister. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost Sammy."

Piper nodded and Phoebe replied, "Thanks." He turned to leave but Phoebe put her hand on his arm, "I know you don't like us, and we can't change that, but thank you." He nodded and walked away.

"My brother's not as cold as he seems." The sisters turned to see Sam, "We've had some bad experiences with witches. He'll warm up and be hitting on you in no time." He gave them a smile which faded, "I'm sorry about your sister."

Piper went to answer but was interrupted by Buffy, "It's time to go. We need to get everyone moved to the caves before dark so we can get our defenses set up."

Buffy led the way to the caves. Locke and Faith retrieved the boar they had killed earlier and trailed the group. Peter was flying overhead to keep a lookout for any trouble. Piper and Phoebe were standing protectively over the humans. Everyone seemed to be locked fierce awareness. They were all so on edge that the slightest sound had everyone readying defenses. It took them an hour and a half to reach their new camp. Normally, it would have been about a forty-five minute walk.

Sam and Dean got to work preparing holy water while Hurley, Sayid, and Kate filled up water bottles. Piper and Phoebe put their spells in place to warn them in case demons came near and to block them from shimmering in. Locke skinned and prepared the boar. Jack and Brennan set up an infirmary with the supplies they brought.

Buffy was in full slayer mode. She was already setting up ways to defend the caves better. "I need a couple of volunteers to help me get some stuff from the beach. I wanna use some of the debris to block a few of the entrances." Peter, Faith, Sam, Dean, Elliot, and Hardison all volunteered. "Alright we can't have all of our good fighters going. We need a few of you to stay behind and protect everyone." She looked around, "Okay Faith, Hardison, and Dean you guys stay here and get defenses set up. I'll take Peter, Sam, and Elliot with me to get what we need."

Brennan approached Buffy, "We need to see if there are anymore medical supplies at the crash site as well. You should take Zack with you. He could check in the fusil lodge."

"Isn't that where all of the bodies are?"

"Yes. He is studying to become an anthropologist and has no qualms about working around corpses."

"Alright we'll take him." Buffy wasn't up to babysitting, but she also didn't want to worry about looking through baggage to find medicine.

They finished gathering the supplies they needed just as Zack emerged from the fusil lodge carrying a bag. "I think I got all of the medicine there was in there."

"Good. That's one less thing we have to worry about."

"Yes with all of the injuries suffered since we have arrived, this medicine will…"

Buffy watched his expression change from indifference to confusion. "Zack? You okay?"

He looked down to his chest and her eyes followed. There was a stain on his shirt that was slowly spreading. She realized it was blood just as he slumped down. Behind him a demon was standing with his hand out. In it was Zack's heart. "Demon!"

Peter slammed into the demon throwing it about ten feet. Sam and Elliot were fighting another demon off to the side. Trusting in her new friends, she scoured the beach for any other demons. She found none and turned to help Sam and Elliot when a very powerful fist slammed into the side of her head knocking her unconscious.

Peter rushed to get to Buffy but the demon disappeared taking her with him. He changed course and phased right through Elliot to slam his fist into the demon they were fighting. It flew back into a tree splitting its head open and felling the tree. It died instantly. "We need to go now!"

Sam looked around, "What about Buffy and Zack?"

"Zack is dead and Buffy is gone. They took her."

"We're not leaving him." Elliot walked over to where Zack's body lay. He picked it up and started walking toward the caves.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy awoke to find herself in a large cage. Blood flowed from the wound on her head and her hands were locked in manacles suspended from the top of the cage. It took a minute for her vision to clear, but when it did she saw that there were several demons surrounding her cage leering at her. For some inexplicable reason her stomach tightened and her breathing increased. It was as if she was afraid, but she had faced demons before without any fear.

It was then that the demons parted to reveal the man from her dream. He strode toward her with all confidence. "So this is the slayer. I've been waiting a long time to get you here."

Buffy's heart was pounding in her chest but she didn't want this demon to know how afraid she was, "Now that's not fair. You know who I am but I have no clue who you are." Her voice didn't break once.

He gave her a knowing smile which made her heart skip a beat, "I am the vessel for evil on earth. I create the evil that you fight."

"Yeah I've heard that before. 'Oh I'm so evil, everybody should fear me' well I don't sorry."

He laughed, "You do fear me and for good reason. I am going to have fun with you for a long time."

"Why not just kill me? That's what every other evil thing wants to do."

"If I kill you then another will be called. No, I plan on breaking the slayer line all together. As far as your other friends go, I will kill them all in time. Even I have to answer to those above myself and they want all of them dead."

He doesn't know about Faith! "Why do they want 'em all dead?"

"Just as you have your destiny to fight demons and save the world, they have their own destinies. It has taken me a long time to draw you all here. Now that I have succeeded, I am going to slowly break you all and kill you."

"What do you mean you drew us all here?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Now you don't expect me to give away all of my secrets on the first day do you?" He moved closer to her and she kicked out with her legs. She knew that she wouldn't reach him, but she didn't want him to touch her. "I am going to make you beg for death. Right now I have other business to take care of." He slammed the gate on her cage and placed two of the demons in front to guard her.

Faith watched as Peter popped in with the debris they were going to use to block the other entrances and then he popped back out without so much as a word. She got everyone working on the defenses. Almost an hour later Peter, Sam, and Elliot came walking up. Elliot was carrying a body and there was no sign of Buffy or Zack behind them.

"What happened?" She watched him set down the body which turned out to be Zack, "Where's Buffy?"

Peter walked past her without answering. Sam looked after him for a minute before answering Faith's question, "Demons took her. I think he feels guilty for not getting to them on time."

"Why would they take her? Why not just kill her?"

"Maybe they need her alive for some reason."

Brennan walked over to their little group. Her eyes landed on the body at Elliot's feet and she seemed to melt. "Zack!" She cradled his head in her lap and wept silently.

Elliot knelt down beside her, "I couldn't leave his body there."

She looked up into his eyes, "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

After everything they had been through, the night seemed even darker. They didn't dare light any fires for fear of drawing the demons to their new camp. Everyone was exhausted, but none of them could sleep. They were afraid; so many had died over the last couple of days.

Faith found a backpack in the luggage and began filling it with water bottles, some fruit she had found, and a chunk of boar meat. She was done waiting for the demons to come kill them off. She was going after Buffy and she was going to kill every demon that got in her way. She owed her that. Buffy was one of the only people who believed in her.

Peter noticed what she was doing and approached her. "You can't go after them alone."

"I can and I will."

"You're going to leave all of these people who need you to go look for your friend who is probably dead."

She got up in his face, "Buffy is not dead. You don't understand. I need to go after her."

"Why?"

She looked like she was going to hit him, but instead she looked away, "Because she would do it for me. Has done it for me. If it weren't for her I'd be dead or worse."

"Alright, let's go."

"No, we aren't going anywhere. I am going. Like you said, these people need to be protected."

"You're going to need help if you're going to find the demons." They both turned to regard Phoebe. "We can protect everyone here for a while. Peter can go help you get your friend. If I had a map of the island I could scry for her so that you know where to look, but we don't."

Peter tilted his head to the side slightly, "Does it have to be a real map or can it be drawn?"

She started at that, "I don't know. I've never tried it on a drawn map before."

He found a notebook and a pen in one of the bags. He then left the caves and flew up to get an aerial view of the island. When he came back down he handed the paper to Phoebe who ran and got something out of her bag. When she returned they noticed that she had what looked like a crystal necklace.

"All I need is something of hers to scry with. It'll help me locate her." Faith handed her one of Buffy's shirts and she held it and the crystal over the map Peter had drawn and began rotate it clockwise. They were about to give up on it working when all of a sudden the crystal dropped on the map like a magnet. "She is somewhere in this area." She pointed at a spot near a mountain and the sea. It was on the other side of the island.

Peter ripped the notebook out of her hand. When she turned to ask him why, she was shocked into silence. Faith saw Phoebe looking at Peter and turned to see why. His eyes were milky white and he was drawing something in the notebook. They both moved to see what it was that he was drawing and after a few minutes they realized that it was a picture of Buffy. Her arms were in shackles that were suspended above her head and she was trapped in a cage.

When he finished with that drawing he flipped the page and began another. They watched in silence as his drawing became clear. He had drawn several faces when Faith sucked in a breath. It was Willow. She was with a group of people that Faith didn't recognize but apparently Phoebe recognized someone in there as well.

Piper saw her sister sitting with Peter and Faith, "Phoebe." There was no answer at first. Finally Phoebe looked up and said one thing that Piper did not expect, "Leo."

Buffy yanked at the chains holding her wrists. She had been trying for quite a while to get them loosened from the wall, but wasn't having any luck. She was getting desperate. She needed to get back and tell them what she had found out. The two demons standing guard over her laughed. "Enjoying yourselves?" They didn't answer. They just smiled, amused at her insistence to try and get away. They didn't even bother trying to stop her. She was so frustrated. There had to be some way out.

What did he mean by 'he drew us all here'? She could understand some of the people who had been on that plane having a destiny to save the world, but the rest? What was it that she was missing? There had to be some connection, right? Maybe she was over thinking it and there was no connection. Maybe they were all just good people who some demon wanted dead. Maybe this was that stupid demon's plan. Make her think herself to death. She really needed to get out of this cage.

She decided to change tactics. She began looking around the ground for anything that might help her get out of her shackles. Finally, she found a metal pin laying on the ground. If she could get a hold of it then she could try and pick the lock. She had never tried to pick a lock before, but now seemed like a good time to start. First she would have to get that metal pin into her hand.

She slipped her shoe off and felt around for the pin. She was just an inch or two too short. She considered just giving up but decided to try one more thing. She stretched to her limits pushing her shoe so that it was in front of the pin and pulled it back with her foot. It took her a few tries but finally got it to where she could grab it with her foot. She pulled herself up and grabbed the pin from between her toes. She slid the pin into the lock mechanism and began moving it around hoping that she would get lucky and it would unlock.


	14. Chapter 14

_Los Angeles, CA_

Sophie knew that she should have left the FBI agent outside, but he had known someone on that plane too so she knew how he felt. "So, who did you know on the plane?"

He turned to regard her, "Dr. Temperance Brennan. I worked with her once on a case and was hoping to get her help on another case when she came back. I came with her boss, Dr. Goodman, to find out what I could."

"That's very kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name." He shuffled through the evidence and kept coming back to the report stating the last known position of flight 815. "According to everything I've seen, flight 815 drifted steadily off course."

She walked over to him and he handed her the papers in his hand. He was right. The last time they heard from flight 815 it was about 200 miles off course. "Apparently we are looking in the wrong area for the wreckage. Could you inform them out in the hall that we have another area for them to begin searching?"

He didn't seem to appreciate the order, but he complied because he knew that he had no say. As soon as Agent Booth was gone she rushed to the office and made copies of the papers he had found. She returned to the main room and replaced the papers. She heard Nate's voice coming through her earpiece, "What did you find?"

"They were at least 200 miles off course the last time they checked in. They could be anywhere within 1000 miles of their flight path."

Another voice joined in the conversation, this one came from Bobby and was rougher than Nate's, "Can you get us a copy of the flight path?"

"Already done," the door swung open signaling the return of Agent Booth so she whispered, "I'll be out in a minute." She smiled at Booth, "I have to report our findings. If you'll excuse me."

He didn't return the smile. Instead he shut the door behind him. When he turned back to face her she noticed that his face seemed conflicted. "Who are you?"

She decided to play dumb for a minute until she could find a way out, "Excuse me?"

"You're not Homeland Security. It's my job to shift through the crap people tell me to find the truth." She gave no indication that she knew what he was talking about, "I gotta admit, you're good. I would've believed you myself if I wasn't familiar with grifters."

Sophie decided to drop the charade, "Are you planning on arresting me now?"

He seemed taken aback by her accent, but hid it quickly, "Impersonating a federal officer is a serious offense. Why do it?"

She noticed that he didn't go straight for his cuffs and told the truth, hoping that he would let her go, "My friends were on that plane. I was hoping to figure out where the plane came down so that we could find them."

"We?" he asked. She nodded. "You do understand that they'll most likely be found dead right?"

"Is that stopping you from looking?"

He knew the likelihood that everyone on that plane would be dead when they found the crash site, but here he was searching for Bones, "Is that the only reason you were pretending to be Homeland Security?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath. He was probably going to regret this, but since he was technically off duty, he wouldn't get into too much trouble, "I won't arrest you on one condition, we work together to find out what happened to the plane. If you're telling me the truth, then I'll let you walk when it's done."

She could practically hear Nate thinking. He told her to accept Booth's offer, "Agreed, but on the condition that your offer extends to my other associates as well."

"Are you talking about your friends on the plane or are there other people helping you look for the plane?" He seemed confused.

"Both, but in this case the latter."

He mulled it over for a minute, "Fine. Gather your associates and meet me on the west side of the hanger next to the exit." Before she could make it to the door he called out to her, "What's your name by the way?"

She contemplated lying to him, instead she gave him the alias that had become her identity, "Sophie." She left before he could ask her anything else.

Claire had seen some amazing things over the last year, not the least of which was her own freaky ability to heal from anything, and now she was face to face with a witch. Her life was definitely not normal. "So…how long have you been a witch? Is it something that just happened or what?"

Willow and the others laughed with the exception of Paige who still had not accepted the fact that she was a witch. "I've been practicing for a couple of years. I read spell books and stuff, but it wasn't until I did the spell to restore Angel's soul that I really got into it."

"You restored someone's soul?" Now Claire was confused.

"Yeah, our friend Angel, who's a vampire, lost his soul and tried to end the world, but I was able to do the spell and put it back. Of course by then it was too late and Buffy had to kill him to stop the world from ending, but at least the spell worked."

"Vampire!?" Claire and her dad both said at the same time. Even Paige's eyes seemed to pop out of her head at the word.

Before anyone could answer, a man in a flannel and jeans appeared from within the hanger with a look that was teetering between shock and anger. Behind him came another man, this one in a suit jacket and a woman with black slacks and a white blouse who both looked confused. The man in the flannel shirt scrutinized them in a way that made Claire feel uncomfortable. The man in the suit jacket tried to get his attention by waving his hand in front of his friend's face, "What's wrong?" He turned to see what was so fascinating about this group.

Giles approached the newcomers, "Can I help you?"

"You can start by telling me why the hell you're hanging around a witch and vampire."

Willow looked offended, "I'm a good witch. I helped Buffy stop the world from ending a couple of times and Angel had a soul."

"There's no such thing as a good witch." The man replied.

Leo answered for them, "Actually there are a lot of good witches. I'm a white lighter, which is a guardian angel for good witches. It's my job to protect them and give them guidance."

"What are you all talking about? Witches and vampires don't exist." The woman who had come in with the two men said.

"Actually they do." Willow demonstrated by conjuring a ball of light in front of her. The woman gasped and the men with her seemed to prepare themselves for a fight.

Claire smiled, "That's cool."

Willow got excited, "I know right! I use it to find people. It won't work to find the plane though. It's too far away."

The woman seemed to get over her fear quickly. "You're looking for the plane as well?"

"Yeah, our friends were on it." Oz said, speaking for the first time.

The woman turned to her companions, "They could help us." Before they could comment she faced Willow and said, "We know that the plane was off course when it went down. We have the flight maps, but it would probably take months to search all the possible areas where the plane could have crashed. Could you use your magic and narrow the search area?"

"I'm not working with that witch."

Giles was getting angry that this man was insulting Willow, "And how exactly do you know about witches or vampires? Who are you to pass judgment?"

"I'm a hunter."

"What does being a hunter have to do with witches or vampires? Did you find a blood sucking Bambi out there or something?" Xander laughed.

Giles smacked Xander on the back of the head, "Hunters are humans that go after demons, usually for revenge." It was obvious Giles didn't approve.

"So is he like Buffy and Faith?" Joyce asked.

Giles shook his head, "Buffy and Faith are slayers. It's their destiny to fight demons and vampires. Hunters are humans who have stumbled onto the supernatural world."

"I don't care who is what at this point. We all seem to have the same goal which is to find our friends so why don't we put our differences aside and work together?" There was a round of nodding heads answering her question. "Good, now that's settled, I'm Sophie. This is Nate and that is Bobby."

"I'm Xander. This is Willow, Oz, Leo, Paige, Joyce, Claire, Noah, and the stuffy British guy is Giles."

Leo looked up for a second, "I'm being called. I'll be right back."

They all watched as Leo orbed out. There were surprised faces all around, but none were more surprised than those of Agent Booth and Dr. Goodman who had walked out just in time to see the disappearing act. Eleven heads turned to regard the two men. Booth made a cross over his chest and kissed his hand. Dr. Goodman simply said, "Amazing."


	15. Chapter 15

Peter opened his eyes to see the faces of three women looking intently at the paper in his hands. He glanced down to see what was so interesting and recognized Claire and Noah Bennett in his drawing. They were with a large group of people standing outside of an airplane hangar. Faith was the first one to notice that Peter was back to normal, "Welcome back. Wanna explain what this is?" She pointed at the picture.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I can draw the future. For some reason my niece Claire and her dad are going to be with these people."

Faith pointed out a couple of faces, "This is Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz, and Joyce, Buffy's mom. Are you saying they're going to be with your niece?" He nodded.

Piper pointed to a man, "That's my husband, Leo. Who are the rest of these people?"

"I don't know. I just draw what I see."

Faith grabbed the picture, "Well if we know some of them, maybe someone else knows the rest."

Faith began by showing the picture to the doctor, but he didn't recognize anyone. She had more luck with Brennan, "That is Dr. Goodman. He runs the Jeffersonian. That one is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I worked with him on a case once. He can be rather annoying."

Faith wrote the names by the faces. Peter looked over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out who they are. So far most of the people in this picture are connected to someone on this island."

She went to Sayid next, "Do you recognize any of the faces in this picture?"

He looked the picture over, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Peter can draw the future and so far we've connected these people with people on this island."

"What do you think it means?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe nothing."

Hardison walked over and handed them each some boar meat. "What are ya'll lookin' at?"

Faith showed him the picture. "Any of these people look familiar?"

"Yeah, yeah…um…that looks like Sophie and is that Nate?" She wrote the names above the people he indicated.

Parker walked up and grabbed a piece of the meat that Hardison was handing out and shoved it into a pack. "Where you think you're goin' girl?" he asked.

She looked at him like it was obvious, "I'm going to look for Buffy."

"By yourself? Are you crazy?" He stepped in front of her.

"Yes. I like her. She's my friend." Parker turned to leave again, but this time she was stopped by Peter.

"Faith and I are going after her. We'll bring her back, but you need to stay put."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Why should I trust you?"

Peter gave her a reassuring smile, "Because we're all in this together. We'll find her, I promise."

She thought about it for a minute, "I still don't trust you. I'm going too." She walked away to finish grabbing supplies with Hardison following trying to talk her out of it.

Peter just stood there dumbstruck for a minute. He wasn't used to people like Parker. She definitely was crazy. He turned to catch up to Faith who was continuing her quest to find out who else recognized a face from the drawing. "It looks like that girl Parker is coming with us. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

Faith didn't seem concerned, "She's the thief right?"

Peter thought for a second, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Faith handed him the first picture that he drew of Buffy in chains. "She can pick the lock to get Buffy out."

"I have the ability to phase through objects and take people with me. Why do we need to bring her?"

She looked at him like he was an ignorant child, "Because you and I will probably be busy killing demons. If she can get in and get Buffy out while we are distracting them…"

"Ahh okay. We'll bring her." Peter sighed.

Faith grabbed Dean and pulled him around to face her, "Hey, you recognize any of these people?"

He looked really quick and shook his head. Sam on the other hand actually looked at the faces, "Dean, that's Bobby!"

Dean took a second glance. "Whoa it is. Who drew this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I did. I can draw the future and I think all of these people are going to come together to try and find us." It was just a theory, but Peter felt like it was correct.

"Well Halle-freakin-luyah."

Faith looked at Peter's drawing again. There was only woman whose name they didn't have yet.

"Wait!" They turned to see Phoebe and Piper running full out toward them.

Their little group was on full alert. Were there more demons? Faith asked what everyone was thinking, "What happened? Are we being attacked again?"

Phoebe caught her breath, "No…I think…I know who…one of the other people is. I had a premonition."

Phoebe stopped to catch her breath again. "Well who is it?" Faith asked impatiently.

"I think she's our sister."

They were all confused. "You think your sister Prue got into another body or something?" Sam asked.

Phoebe shook her head, "No. I think she's our half sister. In my premonition I saw her appear with another woman and she said that she used the 'to call a lost witch spell' but when that worked she substituted 'witch' with 'sister' and it brought her here."

Piper spoke up, but she didn't sound as excited as her younger sister, "When I was little, I remember my mom putting on a lot of weight and one day it was just gone. I think she had been pregnant. At the time she was having an affair with her white lighter."

Sam thought for a minute, "If she used that spell to get her here, maybe you can use it first to take you there."

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other a little ashamed, "We didn't think about that. We can try it, but what about everyone else?"

"If nothing else, you could get out of here and let them know that we're alive and what's going on. You could help them find us." Peter really hoped it would work. He turned to Sam and Dean, "We're going after Buffy. If their spell works then they'll be gone and the people will need someone to protect them until we get back. Can you guys handle that?"

Dean scoffed, "Of course we can."

Peter grabbed Faith, "Let's go get Parker and save Buffy." She nodded and they left.


	16. Chapter 16

_Los Angeles_

It didn't take as long as they thought it would to convince Booth and Goodman that they were the good guys. The sight of an angel disappearing right before Booth's eyes was enough to convince him. As for Goodman, he was ecstatic at the opportunity laid out before him. To study such remarkable people and witness first hand their abilities was truly incredible.

Sophie's brow crinkled, "So you're okay with all of this?"

Booth's eyes flashed to Willow and then to Claire, "Well…"

Dr. Goodman interrupted him, "Of course we're okay with this. Magic has often times been pushed aside as fantasy, and as your friend here just demonstrated, that is entirely ignorant. Furthermore, Claire's genetic ability to regenerate is fascinating. The world is changing, and to know that people are evolving and producing these abilities in order to survive is extraordinary."

Booth shook his head, "I'm not as excited about this as the doctor here, but it's good to know that there are people like you out there helping others. I do have a question though and I want the truth. Are there," he forced himself to say the word, "witches and other people with abilities out there that aren't good?"

Claire was the first to answer, "There is a man named Sylar that kills people, like me, and steals their ability. He tried to kill me too, but Peter stopped him."

Noah put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "He's not the only one. I work for a company that tracks down what we call 'specials' and we either help them control their ability so that they can live a normal life, we capture them, or we kill them."

Bobby was the next to speak, "Almost every witch that I've encountered has been evil, so it's hard to trust one." He glanced at Willow as he spoke. He held the look for a minute before continuing, "They aren't the worst things out there though."

Giles chimed in, "While I agree that not all magic users are good, there are many out there that are. As to Mr. Singer eluding to the fact that there are worse things out there, he is correct. I am what is called a watcher. I train and give guidance to the slayer, whose destiny it is to fight the forces of evil in the world. One thing that you have to understand is that the world is much darker than you originally believed, filled with demons, monsters, and vampires."

Booth leaned against the wall for support. Next to him was Joyce. She hadn't spoken since he arrived and he wondered if this was all new to her too. _Why was this happening? When did his world go from dealing with murderers and serial killers to witches and demons? _He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the woman looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I know how you're feeling. When Buffy, my daughter, told me that she was the slayer, I got scared and threw her out of the house. I regret doing it to this day. When I got her back I still tried to fight the truth. I didn't want my little girl to have this destiny. I wanted her to go to college, get married, and have children of her own. It took a while for me to accept that this was who she was. I'm proud of her, but I'm still scared that my baby won't get to have a life."

He watched the rest of their makeshift group as he thought about her words. Part of him was thankful that he knew. He wasn't sure what to do with the information right now, but he was going to accept it. He was here for a reason and that was to save Bones and her squint. As crazy as things were right now, it felt right that he was there and he took that as a sign that God wanted him there. He turned back to Joyce and gave her a smile which she returned.

The sound of a phone ringing brought the group from their individual conversations and caused them to stare at Noah Bennet. "Hello?" The rest of the group waited until he hung up the phone, "Molly can't find them. They're blocked from her." His eyes touched on Claire's face for a fraction of a second before he looked away.

"Looks like it's our turn." Willow turned to Paige, "Leo said there was a spell that could call a lost witch right?"

Paige looked frightened, "Uh…yeah…I think so."

"Well we're gonna need it. Leo!" She felt like an idiot standing there screaming at the sky, but she didn't care at that moment.

Glowing orbs began circling in front of her and formed into the white lighter. "Sorry it took me so long. There has been a massive increase in demonic activity since the plane went down. It's like the demons know that there's no one left to stop them."

"What if that was the plan all along? Get all of these forces of good together on a plane and take it down. There wouldn't really be anyone to stand in their way. Sure, another slayer would be called, but she wouldn't be as experienced as Buffy or Faith and there would only be one. Or would there?" Xander looked at Giles for an answer, but the older man was deep in thought. Xander waved his hand in front of the man's face, "Yo…G-Man."

Giles shook his head and removed his glasses to clean them, "I cannot believe that I'm about to say this, but Xander might be right."

Xander's eyes got really big, "What?"

Giles ignored him and continued, "How else would you explain so many forces of good being on one plane? There must be more to this than we originally thought."

The explanation seemed sound enough for Leo, "Paige, Willow take my hands. We need to get to the book of shadows and find the 'To call a lost witch' spell."

They each took one of his hands. Willow practically bounced where she stood, "This is so cool!" They dissolved into little orbs and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

_The Island_

Phoebe tried frantically to recall the spell she had seen the woman use in her premonition. This might be their one chance to get off this island and help the others. Part of her was apprehensive though. She wasn't sure how she felt about connecting with another sister so soon after Prue. She still hadn't fully dealt with Prue's death. She had cried, but she forced herself to be strong for Piper, who was devastated. A tear streaked down her cheek and she wiped it away. She would have her time to grieve when she saved everyone.

Buffy awoke when she heard the door to her cage clang open. She opened her eyes expecting to see one of her demon jailors. They had dealt her some rather painful blows when they caught her unsuccessfully trying to pick the lock on her shackles. Instead, she saw a familiar blond stepping lithely toward her. "Hi!"

Buffy was excited to see Parker at first, but it quickly turned to worry, "What are you doing? If they catch you, they'll kill you!"

"They're a little too busy right now." Just then Buffy heard an explosion coming from somewhere behind them. She heard a quiet clink sound and her left arm was free. Parker immediately went to work on her right.

Buffy saw something appear behind Parker. She used her free left arm to grab Parker around the waist and swing her out of reach of the demon. Her left leg came up and connected with the demon's stomach causing him to double over. Parker moved before Buffy could grab her again and placed a taser to the demon's neck. His body shook violently before collapsing at their feet. Parker smiled at Buffy and went back to work on the other shackle.

Buffy admired the way that Parker was able to take everything in stride, "You really are crazy, but it's a good thing…I think."

There was another faint clink sound and Buffy's right arm fell free. Parker gave her one of those insane smiles that promised one of two things: Fun or Fear. "Let's go."

They left the cage and raced through the jungle. The sounds of fighting stopped behind them, forcing Buffy to wonder if whoever was over there had gotten away. She turned away and forced herself to keep moving. She would find out soon enough.

Sam, Dean, and Elliot sat stoically near the entrance of the caves. Sam and Dean had taken up guard positions after Peter, Faith, and Parker had left and were joined by Elliot after he found out that Parker was gone. Elliot was pissed that Parker had gone with Faith and Peter. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved the little nut job like a sister. It was his job to protect her and Hardison.

All three men jumped at the sound of footsteps. They each grabbed for weapons and prepared to defend the others. They relaxed when they realized that it was John Locke. He had a bushel of bananas slung over his back and a bag with some other fruit in his other hand. "Hello boys." He moved past them and into the caves without waiting for a response.

Dean watched the old man go, "Is it just me or is that guy not all there?"

Sam smacked his brother, "Be nice. He's the one getting us all food."

Elliot added, "I deal with Parker on a daily basis. He's normal compared to her." The men all laughed.

Their laughter was cut short when a fireball flew out of the jungle and hit Dean in the arm causing him to fly back into the caves. Sam and Elliot took cover and readied their weapons. Sam called out to his brother, "Dean!"

Parker stopped causing Buffy to almost run into her. "Why are we stopping?"

Parker sat down at the foot of a tree, "Peter and Faith are supposed to meet us here."

"Oh…wait, supposed to?" Buffy started to get worried.

Parker on the other hand seemed completely at ease, "Yeah. They wanted to cause some real damage to the demons that killed Peter's friend and took you."

Buffy seemed to turn pouty, "I wouldn't mind going back and causing some damage of my own."

Parker's face seemed to light up and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Peter and Faith appearing out of nowhere. "Glad to see you're okay B."

Buffy smiled, "You too Faith. Thanks for the rescue."

"My pleasure," faith replied with a smile.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, but we need to get moving before those demons go after the others." Peter took Parker's hand and held his other out to Faith who grabbed it. She then reached over and took Buffy's and they disappeared.

Phoebe rushed to the entrance behind Dr. Brennan. They rounded the bend before the cave opening and nearly tripped over Dean's body. Brennan caught herself on the opposite wall and Phoebe stopped before hitting him. There was a groan coming from him and Phoebe knelt down, relieved that he wasn't dead. Brennan joined her and began tending to his wounds. With him in good hands Phoebe went to join the fight.

Sam and Elliot were flanking the opening and called for her to get down just as another fireball came whizzing past. She ended up crawling over to where Sam was crouched and placed her back against the wall. "Want some company?" She smiled.

He gave her a look like she was crazy and then smiled back, "Sure. Think you could freeze them?"

She laughed, "Wrong sister."

"Right." He stuck his head out to see if he could spot one of their attackers.

A scream resounded from the jungle followed by one of the demons flying toward the cave against his will. Elliot got to the downed demon before Sam and used a rock to smash it's skull in. The next thing they knew Parker was running to Elliot and throwing her arms around him. She was followed by Peter, Faith, and Buffy. Faith looked at the demon whose head was now mush and laughed, "Can't leave you people alone for a minute."


	18. Chapter 18

_San Francisco_

Willow was amazed at the collection of magical items that the charmed ones possessed. Their attic was filled with herbs, crystals, candles, vials of potions, and they even had an old spirit board. Leo stood over an old book that was perched on a stand. On the cover was an interlinked triquetra and the book itself was bound in green leather.

Leo opened the book and began flipping through pages. Willow and Paige watched over his shoulder as page after page illustrated spells and gave information on different demons. Willow had been reading books on magic and demons for a few years now, but she had never seen anything this comprehensive. Even Paige, who had no experience with magic or the paranormal, seemed to appreciate the amount of knowledge contained in this book.

"This is amazing! There's so much information in here!" Willow exclaimed.

Leo smiled, "Many magical families have created their own books, but this is the most coveted magical tome in the world. It was started by Melinda Warren, the matriarch of the Halliwell line, and each generation has added to it over the years. The three abilities typically held by a Warren Witch are telekinesis, premonition, and the ability to freeze objects. A witch's abilities can grow over the years to include new powers."

Paige sucked in a deep breath, "So if I'm a witch too then what's my ability?"

Leo didn't have a chance to answer. Three demons appeared by the attic entrance brandishing fireballs. Willow screeched and ducked behind the nearby couch as a fireball came flying toward her. Another demon released his fireball toward Paige. She wasn't fast enough to dodge so she threw her arms up so she wouldn't have to see. When the fireball didn't hit her she opened her eyes to see a foul look on the demons faces.

"Take my hand!" Willow and Paige reached for Leo at the same time. They both grabbed his left hand and were gone before the demons could react. They reappeared in the hanger. Paige was shaking so bad that it looked like she would collapse.

Leo stared at her for a minute, "You orbed."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"When the demon threw that fireball at you, you orbed. That's not a witch's power, it's a white lighter power."

Willow scrunched up her face, confused she asked, "Does it matter? At least she's alive. That was super scary and I've fought vampires."

"I guess it doesn't matter. Let's find the spell and get the girls back."

Willow's eyes got really big, "What are you talking about? I thought we were going to get them all back?"

Leo placed his hand on her shoulder, "The spell won't bring them all back at once, but maybe with the power of three we will be able to get everyone back."

Willow nodded, "Fine."

Leo led the way to where their friends were waiting while Willow continued to look for the spell they needed. Paige remained quiet. She wasn't shaking anymore and the quiet walk through the hanger was helping to clear her head. She was getting used to the idea that she was a witch. It was still scary as hell, but if everything they said is true, then she would be able to help more people. She loved her job, but they still hadn't made her a social worker yet. As a witch, she could help so many people. Plus, her sisters needed her. This would be her chance to find out about her family.

When they found the rest of their group Paige noticed that there was an Asian guy there that she hadn't seen before. He was standing next to Noah Bennet and he had an obvious air of authority. Paige heard Leo talking to Mr. Giles, "We got the book, but demons attacked so we couldn't do the spell yet. I think they're after the Nexus. If they get it then we're in big trouble."

"How many were there?" Giles asked.

Leo answered quickly, "Three, but more will probably show up soon since there isn't anyone there to protect the house."

"Why don't we move our group to the house and take out the demons? We can't stay in this hanger forever and then this Nexus will be protected." They all turned to regard Noah.

"There isn't going to be much that a bunch of humans can do against these demons." Leo was going to leave it at that when he remembered something, "If we can drive the demons away, then we can use the crystals to protect the house."

Noah pulled out his gun and cocked it. Booth gave him a stern look, but followed suit. Leo shook his head, "Guns aren't going to hurt them." He turned to Willow, "We need you to make a few potions. The recipe is in the book. I'll get the ingredients and we'll use them to vanquish the demons in the house."

"The last time I was told to make a potion it didn't end well." She looked to Oz.

Oz smiled and took her hand, "You can do it. I'll help."

She nodded and turned back to the group, "I'll try."

Paige raised her hand, "I'll try and help. I don't know what I'm doing, but it seems like a good time to learn."

Leo took the book and found the page containing the potion. "Alright, I'll go get everything we need and you two find a safe place that's out of the way where you can make it. Try and find the spell we need if you can. I wanna get this done as soon as possible." He handed the book to Paige and disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

_The Island_

"Any luck?" Phoebe looked up to find her sister standing over her.

"No. I remember seeing the spell once before, and I can kinda remember what was said in my premonition, but I can't seem to remember it all."

"Show me what you've got. Maybe I can help you remember." Piper held out her hand for the piece of paper Phoebe was holding.

Phoebe handed it over, "I had to start over a couple of times. I think I'm mixing it up with another spell."

Piper stared at the page for a few minutes. Without a word she took the pencil in Phoebe's hand and began writing. When she finished, she handed the page back to her sister. "You were mixing up two different spells. I can't be positive, but I think this is it."

TO CALL A LOST WITCH

_Power of the witches rise._

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us, we call you near.

Come to us, and settle here.

Blood to blood, we summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me.

Phoebe jumped up, "This is it! We did it!" She wrapped her big sister in a hug.

When Phoebe released her from the hug, Piper hung her head, "Too bad it won't save Prue."

"I wish we could save Prue too, but we can't. All we can do is keep fighting. It's what Prue would want us to do."

Piper snorted, "Yeah, Prue was the fighter. She was the strong one. Why did it have to be her?"

Phoebe caught her sister and held her. Before she knew it she was crying too. They collapsed together onto the floor and let their grief wash over them. After what seemed like hours, the tears would no longer come. The sun set through the trees shrouding them in utter darkness. It was there they remained until morning. By the time they stirred, their grief had passed and was now replaced with resolve. They would find a way to get everyone off this island, they would avenge Prue's death, and they would do their best to keep anyone else from dying.

Sam stood at the entrance to the caves and watched the sun rise over one of the distant mountain. If it wasn't for the swarms of demons trying to kill them, this island would be a pretty cool place to visit. According to Buffy, they were all brought here by one of the demons so they could be killed. After getting to know these people he could understand why. They were all good people. They fought demons like him and Dean, or they were doctors, or they helped people in other ways.

His thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe. He had grown up with the belief that all witches were evil, but Phoebe and her sisters had proved that to be wrong. He had to admit that he liked the petite witch. She had a lightness about her. Even with everything that had happened since they crashed on this island, she still found a way to smile and point out the smallest bit of good in a situation. "We remembered the spell. Now we can focus on getting everyone off the island so that the demon Buffy talked to doesn't get his way."

Sam laughed, "Do you think the spell will work? I mean, Peter couldn't fly off the island, and Hiro couldn't teleport off of it. What makes you think casting a spell will get us out of here?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "It might not work, but at least it's worth a shot."

He stared into her brown eyes for a minute before turning back to the sunrise, "Yeah, it's worth a shot."

Buffy sat against a pleasantly cool cave wall while she reflected on her conversation with the other survivors. She had expected people to be upset when they found out what the demon had said, but they weren't. It seemed to have the opposite effect and bring people together more.

_"So we're all here because a demon wants us dead?" Elliot asked._

Hardison raised his hand, "What did we do to piss off a demon?"

Buffy smiled, "Because we're all good people. He said that we all have these destinies to do good or something and that's why the demons want us dead."

Kate seemed confused, "Was he just talking about you guys that fight demons or all of us?"

Buffy looked her in the eyes, "Honestly, I don't know. I think he meant all of us on the plane though because he mentioned that while my destiny was to fight monsters and stuff that you guys had your own destinies to do good."

Dean snorted from the corner where he was resting, "Yay."

Everyone laughed. Claire spoke up from between Piper and Phoebe, "I don't see how I could be a part of this, I'm no one special."

Phoebe put her arm around Claire's shoulders, "Everyone is special. Maybe your baby is going to be some strong force of good. Maybe you're meant to do something amazing later in life. You never know."

"I don't believe in destiny, but I do a lot of good with my research and I have even helped the FBI solve a murder." Brennan's self assuredness made everyone laugh.

"You don't need to have super powers to do good in the world." Jack added.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a doctor." Kate bowed her head and looked at the ground, "I'm a wanted fugitive. I tried to save my mom from an abusive man and I ended up public enemy number one."

"I accidentally killed a man that I thought was a vampire. I was being careless and he made the mistake of sneaking up on us. That one act almost sent me down a very bad road, but thanks to B and our friend Angel, I'm here instead. I regret killing the guy, but I can't change it. All I can do is try and save as many people as I can." Faith walked over and sat next to Sayid, "And in all fairness the dude was working for the mayor who was totally evil."

Sayid nodded in understanding, "I have hurt many as well. Working in the Republican Guard, I was forced to do things that I am not proud of. The one thing I am proud of was releasing a woman who I was meant to torture. I fell in love with her and it was that love that allowed me to break free."

"Wicked," was Faith's only reply which was followed by another round of laughter.

Dean spoke from his corner, "Alright, so we've all done some bad things, but we're still good people. The question is what do we do now?"

Peter spoke for the first time, "We kill the demon and get the hell off this island." 


	20. Chapter 20

_The Hanger_

Willow threw the last ingredient into the pot causing a puff of smoke to emerge, "I think that's it. Won't know 'til we try though."

Leo used a turkey baster to fill one of the vials he had bought, "We should test it before we try and use it against a demon." He grabbed one of the chairs and placed it in the middle of the room. Paige, Willow, and Oz stood behind him and watched as Leo threw the vial at the chair causing it to explode. "It'll work."

They rejoined the group and everyone gathered around Leo while Willow and Paige distributed the vials, "I can't take all of you at once. You need to split into two groups. I want the strongest fighters in the first group in case any demons are there waiting for us. The potions Willow and Paige are giving you will vanquish a demon so if you see one use it. Any questions?"

The entire group shook their heads and began dividing into their groups. The first group consisted of Booth, Bobby, Noah, Giles, Oz, Xander, and Nate. The second group contained Joyce, Willow, Paige, Sophie, Claire, Kaito and Dr. Goodman. Leo gathered the first group together and orbed out leaving the others to wait for his return.

The manor was eerily quiet when they orbed in. They searched the entire house, but found no demons. Reluctantly, Leo orbed out to get the rest of their group. Bobby decided to take the opportunity to explore the attic. He wasn't too convinced that there were good witches out there and wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to regret helping these people.

In a trunk, he found candles and an old spirit board along with some other miscellaneous items. In one of the cupboards he opened he found more vials like the one he had been given, some of them were filled and others were empty. Nothing he found convinced him one way or the other. He decided to talk to the annoying boy whose friend was a witch. "Hey kid, you got a minute?"

Xander bounded over to Bobby, "What's up old man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at Xander, "Old man my ass. That little redheaded witch is your friend right?"

Xander crossed his arms, "Yeah, why?"

Xander was starting to remind Bobby of Dean in a goofy, smart ass sort of way, "Cause I'm not buying any of this 'good witch' crap. What's her story?"

"Willow is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. She got into magic to help a friend. She isn't evil and couldn't hurt a fly." Xander started to walk away, but thought twice about it and turned back to Bobby, "What's your deal? I mean I fight demons and vampires too, but unlike you I know how to see when someone is truly evil. I don't try and see bad where there is none."

Bobby didn't answer. He felt like hitting the obnoxious kid, but knew that Xander was right. He was trying to see evil in these witches because he didn't want to create a gray area in his thinking. Before he had always known that bad was bad and good was good. Now he had to deal with the fact that there were good witches and, according to these people, vampires with souls.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Xander went and sat down next to Oz on the couch. He kept an eye on Bobby as he gave up his search and sat in a chair away from the rest of the group. Xander knew he wasn't a bad guy, but there was something in Bobby Singer's past that had really hurt the guy.

Two demons appeared in front of Xander and Oz with fireballs ready. The two boys were able to dodge out of the way just in time. The fireballs slammed into the couch where they had been sitting and blasted holes through it, breaking the framework. Xander fumbled for the vial that Willow had given him as two more demons appeared off to his side. There was another explosion, this time it was one of the demons. Oz had hit one of the demons that originally attacked with his vial. Its scream reverberated through the entire attic.

Xander finally got the vial out of his pocket and threw it at the demon now focusing on an unarmed Oz. It missed by an inch and hit the wall next to the demon's head causing splintered board to fly into the demon's face. Another fireball appeared in the demon's hand. Orbs appeared between him and the demon as the rest of their group showed up.

The demon released the fireball. Xander watched as Joyce went up in flames after being hit with the deadly projectile. Her scream froze him in place. He couldn't tear his eyes from her face. Even when she was reduced to a pile of dust, he couldn't stop starring.

Willow screamed his name. He turned in time to see some kind of energy ball speeding toward his head. He closed his eyes, but the bolt never hit him. Something very large and hard tackled him to the ground. When he opened his eyes Bobby Singer was climbing off and offering his hand, "Come on kid, get up!"

Xander allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He looked around and saw that Japanese guy Kaito get hit with one of those energy balls. He felt himself getting angry. Joyce was one person who was always nice to him. She had been like a mother to him and one of these demons had killed her. He rushed the demon that was facing off against Oz.

Xander knocked the demon to the ground and proceeded to bash its face in. He forgot the rest of the fight for the time being and just focused on the demon in front of him. After several minutes he was pulled off of the unconscious demon by Booth. Xander's cheeks were streaked from his tears and his fists were busted open and bloody. Willow finished the demon off with her vial and they all watched as it combusted, leaving only a small amount of ash and a scorch mark.

When Xander was finally able to tear his eyes away from the spot where the demon had been, he noticed that there weren't as many people here as there should have been. He had seen the deaths of Kaito and Joyce, but who else was missing? Giles noticed his questioning stare and answered the question on his mind, "Dr. Goodman was killed in the fray. Mr. Bennett and Ms. Devereaux were seriously injured, but Leo is attending to them as we speak."

Giles placed his hand on Xander's shoulder, "There was nothing you could do. There was nothing any of us could do." Xander swore he saw a tear roll down Giles's face, but the man walked away before he could say anything.

"You okay kid?" Xander turned to see Bobby behind him.

Xander put his hands in his pockets and hung his head, "Yeah…thanks for…you know…saving my life."

Bobby nodded and put his hand on Xander's shoulder just like Giles, "No problem kid."


	21. Chapter 21

_The Halliwell Manor_

Their dwindling group occupied themselves with the task of placing crystals around the manor. There were a myriad of emotions going around, but even with all of the pain, anger, and fear, there was a fading glimmer of hope. They were determined to find their friends and restore order to their otherwise chaotic world. They refused to allow these demons to win.

Willow and Paige prepared to cast the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell. Neither of them were fully comfortable with their ability to pull it off. Paige had just found out that she was a witch and the biggest spell that Willow had ever done was the spell to restore Angel's soul. Even with Leo's reassurances that they could do it, they were still nervous.

Once they had everything ready the two young witches stood around the table in the attic with their hands linked. Willow caught Paige's eye and gave her a timid smile. The time had come. With one final look around, they began the spell that would hopefully bring the charmed ones to them and help them save their other friends.

Power of the witches rise.

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us, we call you near.

Come to us, and settle here.

Blood to blood, we summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me.

They waited anxiously for any sign that the spell had worked. After several tense minutes Xander broke the silence, "Was that it? A little disappointing if you ask me."

Leo's face fell, "That should have worked."

"Maybe we did it wrong?" Willow hesitantly asked. "We could try again…if you want. Maybe we forgot something, or we did something in the wrong order. We can…"

Leo shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong. The spell just didn't work."

Xander didn't like the way this conversation was going. He refused to let anyone give up after everything that had happened, "Then we try again. We find another way. We can't just give up. Buffy and Faith are out there somewhere with the rest of your friends and we can't stop until we find them."

Bobby was surprised by Xander's outburst. He realized that he was wrong about this kid. Yeah he was an annoying pain in the ass, but he had heart and there was something about him that Bobby just liked. "The kids got a point. Just because your hocus pocus didn't work, doesn't mean that we give up."

Nate decided it was his turn to offer a suggestion, "Before we joined your little group, we were trying to find a way to triangulate their position using the information we received and the maps we 'borrowed'. It's a long shot, but we seem to be running out of other options."

Giles removed his glasses and slowly began cleaning them. His worry for Buffy and Faith grew every time one of their ideas failed. Giles knew that he would never give up on them. They were his responsibility, even more so now that Joyce was gone, and he was not going to let them down, "I will do what I can to assist you in your search."

White lights surrounded Willow and Paige who were still holding hands. With several gasps and a flash the two girls were gone. "Willow!" screamed Oz as he leapt to the spot where his girlfriend had been.

Xander looked to Leo for an explanation, "What happened? Where did they go?"

The look of utter shock and confusion did nothing to calm Xander's nerves, "I don't know. Maybe their spell backfired?"

Giles approached the white lighter and came within two inches of him. His voice was deadly calm, but his eyes betrayed the seething rage within, "Were you aware that this could happen?"

Xander grabbed Giles by the arm, "Yo, G man, did you see his face? I don't think he had any clue that would happen."

Giles took a step back from Leo, "I'm sorry."

Leo nodded and closed his eyes trying to sense the two girls, "They have disappeared, just like the others. I can't sense them."

Giles contemplated what Leo said, "What if there is something blocking you from sensing them?"

"It's possible. Whatever caused it though would have to be very powerful." Leo put his hands on the table to steady himself.

"Then is it also possible that, rather than bringing the two girls you were trying to locate here, that it took Willow and Paige to wherever they are?" Giles knew a lot about magic, but many of the specifics were lost to him without his book there to consult.

"I don't know," Leo thought about it for a second, "I'm pretty sure that if it was a backfire from the spell it would have been immediate."

Bobby had an idea, "Your girls, the ones that were missing in the first place, they were witches too right?"

Leo nodded. Bobby continued, "Couldn't they have cast the same spell? Maybe they had the same idea that you did."

You could practically see the light bulb go off in Leo's head, "Phoebe!"


End file.
